Forbidden Love: Winter's Demonic Attraction
' Plot' In a forest vallyy a bright light flashes and there lies a human boy. He looks up in the sky as his jacket and pants become wet with the contact with the snow floor. He trudges into ana banded town, trying to see if there is anyone who knows where he is...or who he is for that matter. Meanwhil, above the nearby onlooking mountain there lies a shrine and in that shrine lies a demon fox deity as she watches down from her home, onto the old abandond cityy. Two people whith diffrent stripes and backgrouds. Only the Winter storm will bring these two souls together Chapter 1: Cold's Warm Comfort ???: *a dark colored boy with white hair walks around in the city, looking for anyone but with no avail* Dang...I still can find anyone. *his head hurts as he tries to remember but with no accomplishment* Dang it! I-I still have no clue who I am...except *he pulls out his cross neckless from his coat* That me and this cross are connected to something. Something big...but I just cantt remember. *he looks around and sees the on looking mountain and on top of it he sees smoke* Hey! Maybe someone lives up there. *looks at his cross* And maybe they know who I am. Ivory: *sitting in her home.* ???:*walking up the mountain as a snow storm approches* Great! *still walking up the obstical but is getting frost bite and hypothermia from the cold since he has no protective clothing besides a small jacket* Jezz, I at least hope there's someone on this mountain. Ivory: *She hums, standing up and taps her hand on a branch with bells, the bells rings out to the path. ??? was walking, making the snow falling seem softer, but she doesn't notice.* ???: *makes it ontop of the mountain but collapses due to the cold* S-So clos- *goes unconscious* Ivory: *Hits the bells, but gets startled*? *The sounds of the bells seem to ring louder as it glows, she glance and notices ??? .She gasps loudly* !! *she goes to him* He-Hey... Oh no... *She goes, hugging him close into her warmth* Sh, I'm here. ???: *the young man wakes up a bit but only stays consious for a few seconds* I guess there really is someone on this mountai-*passes out again as the snow falls. Hess been walking through the cold weather for such a long time that his body is starting to shut down from the cold* Ivory: *She carries him inside, worry.* ???:*shaking tramenduslyy as his body tempratuure drops* Ivory: *She changes his clothes to a kimono and put him in a futon(A Japanese style bed) and then nuzzles into him to keep him warm.* ???: *a few hours later he starts to regain consiousness and wakes up; he notices that theress something or someone where he is sleeping* Hmmm...!!? *he pulls back the covers to his surprise he sees a girl sleeping with him* !!!! Ivory: *Sleeping, keeping him warm* ???: W-WHAT!!? *he tries to get up quickly but is still too weak from losing consiousness* Ivory: *wakrs up, her ears perked and looks to him* Oh, Your awake! Your not cold, are you? ???: *he blushes red but then remembers seeing her face when he fell unconscious* You! It was you who saved me? *he sits up and blushes; he bows his head * Thank you! I am forever in your debt. Ivory: Y-Your welcome, but you need to be careful. *she sits up, worry.* ???: S-Sorry. I just woke up and her I was...i dont rememberr where I came from and when I tried I got a sharp pain in my head and my hair changed from black to white....*blushes and looks away* Ivory:*She stands up.* No worries, a nice hot cup of tea and some hot strew should help! ???: *blushes at her kindness* T-Thank you. *he gets out of the bed but notices his cloths are off and he has a kimono on* How did this happen!? *looks surprised* Ivory: *Started eating* I changed your clothes, they were wet from the snow. ???: Oh....wait What? *he blushes red as his flame appears over his head* W-What tha? *tries putting it out but his hads goes right through it* Nothin is goin for me today. *he sighs as he sits down; he smells the tea and takes a sip* Wow! This is really good! Ivory:*she smiles sweetly.* ???:*drinks but notices the girl's ears* Um...sorry if I sound rude but are those real? Ivory: Of course! *Her ears twitches* ???: *his eyes light up with curiosity* Really!? M-May I touch them? *he asks politely as a small flame appears over his head* Ivory:Oh, sure. ???: *pats her head and scratches behind her ears* Woh, they really are soft. *he smiles a bit* Ivory:*Blushes a little.* ???: *smiles a bit but then stops as he blushes a bit* Hehe, sorry if imm getting carried away... Ivory: *blushing* I-It's fine! ???: *blushes more as he loks down but a flicker caught his attention; it was a tail, Ivory's tail to be exact* You have a tail too!? *looks at her with a bit of curiosity and smiles* Well I guess you're not human huh? Ivory: *she smiles* Who ever said I was human? ???: Than may I as you the question of what are you? *he smiles a bit* J-Just curious a bit... Ivory: Oh, I'm a demon fox Deity. *She smiles* ???: *a bit shocked* Wait!? So I'm have tea with a fox deity? *looks a bit confused and baffeld but shakes his head* Wow. I'm trully lucky to be here then! *he smiles blushing a bit* Ivory: *she smiles sweetly* Yep ???: *smiles* And what is you're name miss? *he asks politel blushing a bit* Ivory: *she smiles* Ivory!